


Extracurricular Activities

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie teaches Doyle a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

Anti-terrorist techniques in an urban environment was the name of the seminar.

"Bloody waste of time," was Bodie's evaluation of the whole proceeding. "That pillock didn't teach me anything I didn't know."

"Know everything, do you?" I could hear the irritation in my voice. Three days on, I'd had enough of his whingeing.

"I know more than the instructors. Or anyone else in that room. Bloody MI5."

"More than me?" I raised an eyebrow at him and cocked my hips, ready for the fight if he was willing to give it.

"Nah, not more than you, sunshine. After all, I've taught you everything I know, haven't I?"

I was sick to death of hearing about how slothful MI5 was, and how the SAS were nothing but a load of tossers now that he and his mates had left the regiment. It was time to engage Bodie's attention in another direction. "Everything?" I leaned against the wall behind me and gave my lower lip a lick. Slowly.

"Well, maybe there's a thing or two left I could show you," Bodie said. He gave me a predator's smile that made me think of his teeth clashing against mine, of his mouth fastened hungrily on my throat.

As we hurried to my car, to his flat, I didn't think I'd be hearing about hostage takings or sniper positions for the rest of the night. Not for the rest of the week if I played my cards right.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [The Contract](http://archiveofourown.org/works/193909)


End file.
